


Junstin: What You Deserve

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BgA, Boys Generally Asian - Fandom, nigahiga
Genre: Angst, Fighting, LMAO, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, jun is also smol bean in this one, justin stop being so mean and jealous, my boi, two making things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Justin decides that Jun deserves more than just some girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really...can't...stop... xoxo

“Someone's in a bad mood,” Phil pointed out to Justin. In fact, he only said this because Jun was never in a bad mood, and Justin usually was.  
“So?” Justin replied, looking at his phone.  
“He's never this upset about something. You're the one who's angry all the time.” Phil faced him more. “Actually, why are you in a good mood?”  
“I'm not.” Even as Justin said this, his eyes wavered towards Jun's irritated one, and the corner of his lip turned up for a second.  
“What'd you do to him?” Phil asker immediately as he saw this happen.  
“Nothing!” Justin defended, then shrugged. “I just hid his phone from him for awhile.” Phil punched Justin in the arm. “Ah, what the hell?”  
“You know Jun was waiting for that call,” he said. “He really liked that girl. She probably thought he was ignoring her.”  
“So? That girl was dumb anyways. He could do better.” Phil stood up.  
“What, you mean if he liked you instead?” Justin turned off his phone screen and stood to face Phil.  
“What're you talking about?”  
“Oh, come on, Justin!” At that, Jun, from a distance, looked up at the two others. “We all know, we're not stupid!”  
“You don't know anything!” Justin yelled back. Phil scoffed and shook his head.  
“Grow up, Justin.” And Phil left him there, to think about the circumstances.  
Justin threw his phone harshly onto the chair and stepped over to Jun, about to give him a piece of his mind.  
“What d’you want, Justin?” Jun asked, still upset from earlier.  
“Why’re you still so mad about this?” Justin asked. Jun rolled his eyes and stood up, walking away. “Hey, I'm talking to you!” Justin followed Jun, all the way to the bathroom where Jun then turned around.  
“Get out!” he told Justin.  
“You can't still be mad about this.”  
“Well, I am. I liked her, and you completely ruined my chances. You knew she was going to call me!”  
“So? It's not like you were actually going to get anywhere with her. I mean, really, Jun, that's so naïve.” Jun crossed his arms before shaking his head and going to go past Justin. “Hey, hold on,” he said, stopping Jun.  
“No, Justin, leave me alone.” Jun started to walk again, but Justin pushed him back. Jun shoved, Justin shoved him back, towards the wall.  
“Jun,” Justin said, walking towards him. “Look, I'm sorry, okay?” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Okay? I said it. I hid your phone on purpose.”  
“Why would you do that?” Jun asked. “She was really nice, why would you ruin it?”  
“Because she doesn't deserve you!” Justin turned in a circle exasperatedly while Jun crossed his arms.  
“Then who does? You?” He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.  
And with that, Justin grabbed Jun by the collar and pulled him into a harsh, angry kiss.  
Jun was completely caught off guard as Justin pushed him back against the wall, but he couldn't pull away.  
He wasn't even sure if he wanted to.  
“Justin,” he said when he was finally released from the harsh grip by his shirt.  
“Jun,” Justin replied. Though there wasn't much thought put into his next action, Jun did it anyways. He brought both his hands to pull Justin's face towards him and kiss him, much more softly than Justin's angry attempt. He felt hardly any response for a few moments, but Justin relaxed significantly after that. He wasn’t used to being treated so well, and he wasn’t used to not being in charge.  
Jun, on the other hand, wasn’t used to being this close to someone else in the first place. Though he was completely guessing what he was supposed to do, it seemed to feel right if Justin responded to him, to his touch and feeling.  
Justin’s hands wavered around Jun’s waist before moving to where Jun’s hands were around his face, taking hold of them, raising them above his head, and pinning them against the wall, as was the rest of him. Now he was back in charge, body pressed more up against Jun in heat. His tongue slipped into Jun’s mouth easily, making Jun flushed and almost completely embarrassed.  
Jun couldn’t do much more than let Justin explore, let him take charge. He knew much more than him to being in charge, it was no wonder he wouldn’t win the fight in the first place.  
Perhaps Justin was right, anyways. Maybe that girl didn’t deserve him. Maybe Justin did. Maybe he didn’t know what to think anymore at the moment.  
He did, however, feel that he deserved this.


End file.
